Talk:Mark VI(F) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor
Maybe not anti-parasitic but more of a containment suit, much like the HAZMAT but wouldn't the MJOLNIR provide such protection already? Also, the Flood don't hunt based on sight, rendering the colour-matte useless. They rely mostly on their tiny tendrils to locate and kill a prey (Sense of touch and smell I guess). That's why you don't see them using the head of the deceased... Got a point about the matte color, but since normal Mjolnir can go down pretty easy from the Flood,this would provide more security aganst their attacks, and the reason I put anti-parasitic is because I see people making new races, and so I thought if they wanted an armor similar to this,all they would have to do is ask. And yes it does sorta act like a HAZMAT suit.Spartan 112 19:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Since when did a Spartan went down battling a Flood? Please be clear on this; no Spartan, not even the canon nor fanon ones has fallen to the Flood or even received any broken armour (If you find one, tell me and put down a link). Also, I know it would be cool if people actually use it, I know that feeling. Also, the userbox for this is kinda confusing seeing that it more of a suit than a ship; My advise is remove it and just apply the pic as a gallery section... Well I get the idea of a Spartan being injured from campaign, which yes is non-canon,that was an oversight. I did remove the userbox as suggested and are going to put pictures in a gallery. In the near future I plan to have a fan-fic story for the armor and its functions, where Spartans will infact be injured(its going to be on another Halo installation,but if there is a RP on it I will make it a seperate thing, not even affecting it).Spartan 112 19:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Check Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts. Nichole-095 becomes a Flood. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Well, though I don't know about any dead IIs, one of my IIIs were killed by the flood (there were some bad odds, a full infected Covenant carrier against a fireteam of three). Spartans are tough, but they're not invincible. Cheers, Although the idea is novel, its pointless. To get a better defence against their tentacles you'd need tougher armour. Maybe you misunderstood the term 'grabbing' edges, it means the less likely to be affected by a explosion, more or less in layman terms. Air filtration is kind of... void.... any way....from the start onwards they had air filtration and 90 minutes of air. They were already vacumn sealed. The only real defence that can be devised and is needed is that against infection forms... infecting you. This came up in Halo: The Flood, where Sierra-117 was actually infected for a incredibly brief time, with a infection form, with it preparing to take control of his nervous system. In an attempt to stop it Cortana sent an electric shock through the suit, killing it. This can be done by a AI on the normal mark V armour, but i guess a armour system that does it automatically would be something... Totally forgot about that. Thanks Ajax. Oh well, since he already stated what I was about to say...cheers...